Seventh Division
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Seventh Division | image = | name = 7th Division | kanji = 七番隊 | romaji = Nanabantai | captain = Tetsuzaemon Iba | lieutenant = Vacant | alliedOrg = None | specialty = N/A | insignia = Iris | signifying = Courage | divColour = Dark Tan }} The is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Tetsuzaemon Iba. Organization The seventh Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 7th Division. This division is made up of sincere, unpretentious people who live life with gusto. Both former Captain Komamura and current Captain Iba believe strongly in moral obligation and compassion. This ethos has been passed down through the ranks of the 7th Division.Bleach Bootleg, pages 96-98 Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 7th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 7th. Komamura keeps his dog, Gōrō, at the barracks.Bleach anime; Episode 96 Notable Members Recruitment The captain and the lieutenant both intensely believe in living by a strong sense of duty and have passed this moral characteristic on to the lower-ranking soldiers. The chivalrous men of the 7th Division respect honor above all else and in order to live by their honor, they will offer their blades and even throw away their own lives if they must to fulfill their duty. The division's atmosphere is one of passionate energy, with fine men who take pride in being well-built. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Sajin Komamura 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men who overflow with devotion. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Since Tetsuzaemon gathered all these men together, and he says that we have a good atmosphere, I would think that it's good. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Behind the division offices I am raising a dog named "Gorou". It would be good if you liked dogs. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I'll be waiting for men with unwavering courage. Tetsuzaemon Iba 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men who overflow with masculinity. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Everyone here speaks Hiroshima-ben. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Prepare yourself by studying up on "Manly Silence". 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. If you want to work on becoming more manly, I recommend you join the 7th division. Frank talk!! with the 11th Division's third seat, Ikkaku Madarame The 7th division, pfft. Guys who want to be more manly should come to the 11th division!! Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who have a strong sense of loyalty are best suited to this division, stating that if you value friendship and honoring your obligation, then no one would be a better mentor then the fiercely loyal Captain Komamura.Bleach Bootleg, page 178 References Navigation de:7. Kompanie es:Septima División fr:Septième Division ru:Седьмой отряд Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami